Connor Moves to Los Angeles
by AdriftinHyperspace
Summary: Republishing this story as a one time story. It was originally published under Connor and Jude Part 1 as an alternate story line.


Connor Moves to L.A.

The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own The Fosters story line and characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person living, dead or yet to be born, along with any events that have occurred in the past, present or will occur in the future is purely consequential. Sections of this story will contain passages that depict gay sex.

 ***** This is an ALTERNATE story line to Part Three, where Connor does go to live with his Mother in Los Angeles. Part Five will pick up where both Parts Three and Four leave off as Jonnor enters their junior year at Anchor Beach. *****

 **Los Angeles**

"Dad you know Jude loves me and I love him. If you love someone you'll let them go if it can make them happy. Jude is willing to let me go, so I can live with Mom and be happy and feel safe. He is willing to let me go, are you?"

So, I did move to Los Angeles with my Mother. Instead of a house, Mom had just purchased a new three bedroom and four bathroom condo in a high rise building. Living on the twelfth floor, the terrace has an amazing view of the city. The building has a huge fitness center, with a sauna and steam room. Did I mention there is a roof top pool, it has a separate "kiddie" pool, along with a hot tub?

Mom works for an interior design firm that specializes in commercial spaces. She is the head of Art Procurement and does travel to view locations. She meets with artists to commission art works and supervise the installation. Her condo has a lot of art pieces in it. Several are small scale models of larger art works in the lobbies of several buildings. I almost felt like I was living in a museum.

Mom also had a cleaning lady, an older Vietnamese lady named Mi-Ling. She came in three times a week. Back home, me and Dad did most of the cleaning. I am definitely NOT a neat freak, but I did learn early to pick up after myself. Dad's rules about housekeeping are pretty simple, no eating in my bedroom and the bed had to be made once I got up. The only things that should be on the floor are shoes and furniture, along with the dishes had to be washed and dried before bedtime.

My new bedroom was bigger than my room in Dad's house. But had the same floor to ceiling style windows, so it kind of felt like home. It was a fourteen year old boy's dream, a full size bed, a fifty inch television, Blu Ray player and a brand new X-Box. Mom had gotten several of my favorite games and couple new ones I had been wanting. Plus, there was a huge walk in closet and I had a private bathroom. There is a huge walk in shower but no tub. The vanity was a modern floating design. The counter was made out of marble, with a square sink and the coolest looking faucet. Plus a water closet, you know a room just for the toilet. The biggest bonus, no chance of running into Dad in the hallway while naked after having a dream about Jude. A monument I'll never forget and never want to repeat.

The beginning of the new school year makes me and Jude Freshmen in high school. Mom found a charter school in L.A. that specialized in LGBT students. But it was across town, so I just asked her enroll me in the high school near her condo. At school I didn't advertise being gay, but I didn't hide it either. Again another case of Don't Ask Don't Tell. I wasn't looking for a new boyfriend and anyway Jude is right, that it's nobody's business.

I tried out for the baseball team make the cut for the junior varsity team. I did will well in the academic department as well, taking advance level college prep classes. I wasn't one of the "popular kids". But, I did start making new friends at school and the condo building. Alex and Andy are identical twins and on the baseball team. I had a couple classes in common with them. And this was not common knowledge about the twins, Alex was straight, but Andy was gay. And before you get the wrong idea, I already have a boyfriend and so did Andy. His boyfriend was a junior on the varsity football team and still in the closet. They kept their relationship on the down low. Maria and Joaquin lived in the condo building two floors down. They are brother and sister. I met them at the pool, me and Maria hit it off right away. Joaquin is her ten year old brother. He is a cool kid and he's a certified genius. Really, he is a genius, because he is in the same grade as me and his sister.

Jude's freshman year had a few challenges. Being an outed gay student is never easy. At least with Jesus being back, I wasn't worried about anyone bullying Jude. He was starting to struggle in math again, his Moms were talking about getting him a tutor. I never realized how much I was helping with the subject. He did call me when he had questions about his homework. He was also becoming an accomplished writer. He won second place in an essay contest in the local newspaper and it had a $500 U.S. Savings Bond for the prize.

Anchor Beach had instituted a new physical education policy. All high school students had to patriciate in some type of sports program. Jude wasn't very competitive when it came to sports. He was not interested in any physical contact sports like soccer or wrestling. So he went out for the swim team. He viewed it as a competition just between himself and the clock. As part of the Aquatics program the team had started some weight training, so by the time he was sixteen his chest started filling out nicely. Which made him look even hotter. And I must say he looks SO DAMN HOT in those skin tight Speedo Racing Jammers. He sent me a couple of selfies before his first swim meet. And NO, we do not sext each other.

We did call and text each other on a regular basis. And we did Skype quite a bit on weekends when I wasn't in town visiting Dad. Every other weekend I would visit Dad, and yes it was also so I could spend time with Jude. Sometimes he would allow to him spend the night, but he had to sleep in the guest room with the bedroom doors open. And if I spent the night at Jude's house, for me it was sleeping on the couch. I could have bunked with Brandon, but he snores.

In the Spring, I did come home for the weekend of the second Gay Prom Cole had organized, so I could take Jude to it as my date. Cole working was on making it an annual event for the LGBTQ community. We went and danced, met some new friends and had another wonderful night together. Oh yeah, Cole had a new girlfriend.

 **Getting to Second Base**

Being two red blooded hormone filled teenage boys, you just know sooner or later we were going to get to "Second Base". In the terms of gay sex, First Base is kissing. Second Base is fondling or mutual masturbation. Third Base is oral sex and a Home Run is anal sex. We made it to Second Base in Los Angeles.

Our freshman school year was over, we both survived and summer had started. At least for me, you see Anchor Beach is truly a year round school. Instead of a ten week summer break, for the Winter Break you got two and a half weeks for the Christmas and New Year's holidays. One week each for Spring, Fall and Summer Breaks, but there is a another two week break that covered the Fourth of July holiday, because it's the traditional time many people take a family vacation.

On his Summer Break, Jude rode the train up from San Diego for his first visit to LA. He arrived on Tuesday afternoon. He was going to stay until Saturday morning, and then we would both go back to San Diego. So I could spend the rest of the Summer with him and Dad. But, there were two tiny problems. The third bedroom was Mom's home office and she had it filled up with art projects and models to the point the Murphy bed in there could not be used. Second, the couch in the living room was curved to the point you could not sleep on it. So… that meant Jude would be sleeping in my room. I had told Mom about the visitation terms and conditions imposed by Dad and the Adams-Fosters. I don't know if she was over compensating for lost time, but she said Jude could sleep in my room. And like at Dad's house the bedroom door had to stay open.

Jude was amazed by Union Station, the condo and roof top pool. The first night he was especially blown away by the view from the terrace. Mom had ordered Chinese food and we had diner out there. Mom and Jude seemed to hit it off right away. I had already filled Mom in on Jude's history. His Mother dying, his Dad going to prison, along with him and Callie going into foster care. And most importantly how I had feelings for him and he became my boyfriend. Sometimes I wondered if she really was OK with my sexuality or if she was just really glad to have me living with her now. They mostly exchanged small talk over dinner. Mom said she was tired and something about needing to get an early start tomorrow, so she went to bed early. That left me and Jude to ourselves.

Now the first night was a little awkward at first. Jude was a little, make that a lot, apprehensive about the sleeping arrangements, like that night in the tent, because he didn't bring a sleeping bag. Mom didn't have one either, so you can guess where he was going to sleep. We have slept in the same bed before at my Dad's house, I had a full size bed there too. So it wasn't going to be the first time slept in the same bed together but it would be the first time since we became boyfriends. "Yeah, Mom said it's OK for you to sleep in my room and in the same bed so long as the door is left open." Giving Jude a devilish wink "But… she sleeps with her door closed."

We played the latest video game, _HALO 5 The Guardians_ , for a while and just talked about what to do once I got back home. Yes, even with living in L.A. for nine months I still called San Diego home, mainly because Jude and Dad were there. It was getting late so I let Jude take his shower first. As usual he took a t-shirt and pajama pants into the bathroom with him and locked the door. In his house and at my Dad's house you had to go into the hall to get the bathroom. I never really thought much about it until now, that Jude always locks the bathroom door. I guess it was just from the lack of privacy back when he was a foster kid. Plus, me and Dad were never in the habit of locking bedroom and bathroom doors. Once Jude came out, he flopped down on my bed and started playing a new game on my X-Box.

He has seen me in my underwear lots of times, you know coming out of the bathroom to get ready for bed when he stayed at my house or changing at his house. So I just didn't think about it, I went into the bathroom without taking anything to put on afterwards. After I finished my shower and like I had done a couple of hundred times before, I strolled out of my bathroom into my bedroom stark naked. I didn't think twice about it as I walked up to my dresser to pull out a pair of sleep shorts. When I looked up and in the mirror I saw Jude with most hilarious shocked expression on his face. I just stepped into my shorts, pulled them up, turning around "Like what you saw? Looks like you DID enjoyed the show." I started snickering as a blushing Jude was trying cover up an embarrassing boner with the game controller. Then, I realized I have never even seen Jude in his underwear let alone naked.

Settling into the bed next to him, I trying to be a little more considerate "If I saw you in the same outfit, I would have the same problem too." I knew he was a little unsettled, because he only made it the third level of the game he was playing. Normally he makes it to level fifteen before his avatar gets killed. Without saying anything further, we started a new game and played until after midnight.

I am not sure exactly when we fell asleep, but I woke up about 3 am with Jude spooning me with his arm thrown over my side. I was a little chilly so I tried not to disturb him as I reached down to pull the comforter over us. He just rolled over without waking up. After turning off the television with the remote, I shut down the game console, "X-Box off." I spooned him, pulling him in close as I covered us up and fell back asleep.

Wednesday morning, Mom let me and Jude sleep in. After having a late breakfast, or some would have called it brunch. We set to make the rounds. Starting at my after school hang out, it's an independent coffee house called, _Hot Cups of Joe_. In the afternoon they cater to the after school teen crowd and adults in the evening. He met some of my new friends. And yes, I did introduce him as my boyfriend. It was funny, when Jude met the twins, Alex punched Andy in the arm "See, I told you he was, now pay up." Laughing Andy handed Alex a dollar bill. Apparently it's running joke between them to wager each other a dollar on some kind of bet. As it turns out they have been swapping the same set of dollar bills back and forth for the past several years.

I invited the twins over to go swimming that afternoon. After changing at my place we all went up to the roof to meet up with Maria and Joaquin. Maria was tasked with keeping an eye on him for the summer. Joaquin may be a genius but he's still only ten years old. Everyone liked Jude and we all had blast in the pool and lounging in the hot tub. The sun was starting to go down and the twin's Mom called to say she would be picking them up in an hour. We went back down to my place to discover the house keeper Mi-Ling was still in the kitchen.

"Your Mother called and asked me to stay a little later. She wanted to make sure you two had good dinner. She will be in meetings until late tonight, because an important client had flown into town." Mi-Ling started fixing dinner. "Your friends" pointing to the twins, "are they going to say for too? It's no problem to fix more." Alex and Andy declined the offer because their Mother was on the way over to pick them up.

She made some Spring Rolls with Shrimp in them, along with something called Bun Thit Noung or Vietnamese Bun Barbeque. It's a grilled pork dish with bean sprouts and vermicelli noodles, including herbs, spring onions, and more shrimp. It's served over a salad with sliced cucumbers. Eating out on the balcony we wolfed it all down like we had never eaten all day. And thinking about it, we hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. After we finished, I let out a loud burp.

Jude was laughing, "Connor! You're disgusting!"

"Hey! In many cultures it's considered an insult to the cook if you don't burp after the meal." Next thing I knew Jude let a small burp. We both starting laughing. I picked up the dishes and silverware as Jude grabbed the glasses and we took them to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that." she said, as we set the dishes in the sink. We did the dishes and put them away, as she finished up cleaning the kitchen. "I need to leave now, if you need anything before your Mother gets home just call me." She only lived a few blocks away. Her husband had passed away and left her, as Dad would call it, "comfortable". Her children were grown with kids of their own. She took care of her grandchildren until they were teenagers. From years of being a stay at home Mom, she worked as a house keeper just so she would have something to do.

Joaquin had come up to play video games with us because his sister's boyfriend was at his house. We played HALO in my room until about 9:30pm, when his Dad called for him to come home. After he left Jude asked "When will your Mom be back?"

"She's had a couple of these 'important client in town' late night meetings. It's legit, but she may not be back home until the morning." Sounding a little despondent.

The tone of his voice had an air of mischief about it. "I'll keep you company." He put his arm around me and giving a look that could only mean one thing, JONNOR MAKE OUT TIME! Next thing I knew our shirts were off and on the floor. We were cuddling and kissing on my bed when he suddenly stopped. Making a face like he smelled something fowl "You still smell like chlorine."

I looked at him with a scrunched up face. Followed with a comical gesture; I acted like I was sniffing my arm pit, "You might be right. Did you want to take a shower first?"

"No, you first."

"OK, if I go first, then I want a show like you got last night." I quipped.

"I don't think so." Giving me a really fake looking stern expression.

"Well, see if you get another show tonight then." I made it point to grab a pair of shorts and shirt before heading into the bathroom. In the shower, it occurred to me that the pool was one of those ecofriendly salt water pools, there's no chlorine! Now Jude can be a bit of a prankster, like the time he said he forgot to brush his teeth so I would smell is breath. So, just what is he up to?

I just put on my shorts and when back into the bedroom. Jude was laying on the bed with silly grin on his face. Sarcastically "If you wanted me to take my clothes off all you had to do was ask." He just laughed. So, I jumped on him and starting tickling. He managed to wiggle out from under me. Yeah, OK I let him get free and he ended up on top. So the serious making out could begin. I wasn't planning on doing anything that we hadn't done before.

We were kissing and I was rubbing his back with one hand and the other arm was around his the back of his neck. I got brave and slid the hand on his back down to his butt. I noticed he had his pajama pants on. He must have changed while I was in the shower. I could feel Jude was getting aroused and that started getting me aroused. Then things got real serious, he started grinding HIS boner into MY crotch. Then he started blowing in my ear and that almost sent me over the edge, if you know what I mean. I knew I was about to cross a line we may not be able to come back from. I slipped my hand into the waistband of this pajama bottoms. He didn't try and stop me. And to my surprise I made contact with bare skin, he WASN'T wearing underwear. He always wore underwear with his pajamas. Me, I just sleep in just my underwear or pajama bottoms without any underwear.

I started kissing that spot on the side of his neck, right below his ear, close to the jaw line. The spot that drives him CRAZY. He suddenly sucked in a deep breath and shuddered. Followed by that look of bliss, I seen had before, just this time it wasn't followed by a look of panic. And YES! He had a "Happy Ending". I could feel the dampness though the thin material of our pajamas and that sent me right to my own "Happy Ending". I had never felt anything that intense in my entire life.

We just laid there recovering from our ejaculations. And I swear he was purring like a kitten. It was all I could do to mumble "That was amazing!" After a few more minutes, "Jude, babe, I think we have made a little mess. I guess we need to get up and wash off."

Sliding off me, he mumbled back "Yeah, I think so too."

I got up and pulled Jude up from the bed. Taking him by the hand I led him into the bathroom. There is a night light giving off a soft glow. I like the nightlight in the bathroom, it gives just enough light to see without turning on all the lights. With that nightlight and the ambient light from the bedroom, it gave the room a very romantic glow. Once in there I turned on the shower and adjusted it to a nice warm setting. Holding out my hand into the stream "Try it and see if it's warm enough."

Jude reached in and tried it. "It feels perfect, I normally take cold showers. Jesus can take longer in the bathroom than Marianna. And after all three of them are done, there's not any hot water left."

"It's one of those tank less water heaters and it NEVER runs out." Jude gave me an impish grin.

Before he could turn around, I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back to me. I noticed Jude was getting taller. He is now slightly taller than me, maybe a half an inch taller. He leaned his head back on my shoulder. I figured we are now in totally uncharted territory, so I was going for broke. I reached down and started untying the draw string of Jude's pajama bottoms. It must have startled him. He grabbed my hands. I whispered, "I love you so much. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

His response was to move my hands out of the way and he finished untying the drawstring. He let his pajama bottom fall to his ankles. He then kicked them off and to the side. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the shower. He sighed when the warm water hit his body.

I dropped my shorts, kicked them over to the side too. Stepping into the shower and I closed the door behind me. He was standing there, his arms raised, running his fingers though his hair. I stood there for a minute admiring the view. All I can say is his bare naked butt is … SO CUTE! The shower spray was soaking him and water was running down the middle of his back. I don't want to sound corny but Jude looked like a work of art. I stepped up behind and placed my hands on is bare hips. He reached back around and took my arms to pull me even closer. My chest touched his back. I was being careful not to let my penis make contact with his butt. Which was getting difficult as Little Connor was developing a mind of his own, if you know what I mean.

I reached over and grabbed a wash cloth. Then wet it and poured some body wash on it. I started washing Jude's shoulders and the upper part of his back. He turned around to face me so the water spray could rinse off his back. I had not planned to take it this far, but when he turned something happened.

Let's just say, Little Connor was standing at attention. When he turned and so was Little Jude. Our erections touched. We both sucked in a breath. As the sensation of him touching me in such an intimate way was beyond belief. The intensity of it had increased by a factor of ten. I almost had another "Happy Ending" right then and there. And before you roll your eyes at me, just remember teenage boys recovered very quickly.

I looked at him and then looked down at our erect penises touching, all I could say was "I guess this is what they mean by 'boys sword fighting'." We both started giggling at each other. Suddenly our eyes met in a serious gaze and then Jude took it to the next level. I sucked in another sharp breath as he took my erection in his hand. I'll admit that I had the pleasure of self-stimulation on quite a few occasions. But the touch of his hand was indescribable. That intense feeling from earlier had just increased by a factor of a hundred!

He leaned in and put his head on my shoulder. My thoughts ran back to the night of the gay prom and we slow dancing together. I honestly don't remember, but I think my hand was shaking as I tentatively took hold of Jude's erection. When I did he inhaled sharply again. The warm water was spraying over us. We actually started slow dancing in the shower. I am not sure who started first, but we were masturbating each other. It didn't take long. I gasped and Jude moaned as we both climaxed. I leaned back against the shower wall as my legs became wobbly. I was trying to support the both of us. I reached for the shower wand. I held it over our heads and deeply kissed him with the water running over us. Jude just had a dreamy look on his face as I started rinsing our midsections off. Once done, I turned off the water and hung up the shower wand.

I grabbed a towel as we got out of the shower and started drying Jude's hair. Then I started on his chest, then turned him around to do his back, then butt down to his legs. I let him dry off his front, I figured if I did, we would have another mess to deal with, if you know what I mean. Then he dried me off the same way. When he was done hanging up the towels, I had him step back a minute so I could just look at him. Most boys will check out another boy just out of curiosity, just compare their development to his own. During all this, I was only looking at his face, I never even looked down once to check him out.

When I stepped back, the sight of him standing there naked was just beautiful. All I could think of was just WOW! The swimming and the weight training was adding definite muscle tone. He was developing a very, I mean very NICE six pack. As to comparisons in the boyhood department, it looked like we both had about the same length, but mine defiantly had the bigger girth. Jude was on the smooth side, not much hair on his arms and legs, so he didn't much pubic hair. Some swimmers shave ALL the hair off their bodies, I was glad Jude wasn't one of them. I never understood why some guys trim or completely shave off their pubic hair. I mean it took all my life to grow what I got. And I wasn't about to shave it off.

He was taking a good long look too. I know he saw me naked yesterday, but it was just a glimpse. I gave him a silly grin and took his hand. We walked over to the bed and still naked we got in. I pulled the sheet up over us as he settled in next to me. Words are not enough to describe my emotions and my feelings … no … my love for Jude right then. I just took a deep breath so I take in his intoxicating scent. His head was in the crook of my arm. I whispered in his ear, "I love you." We feel asleep in each other's arms.

I woke to the smell of coffee brewing and bacon frying. I was laying on my stomach, Jude was half way laying on top of me his arm draped over my back and Little Jude poking me in the side. I was able extricate myself without waking him up. And just like every other morning Little Conner was standing at attention and leading the way as I went into the bathroom. After relieving myself, I combed my hair and decided to find out just what was for breakfast. It was a little after 10am so I guess you say brunch. I when to the dresser and got a t-shirt and pajama bottoms out. Still a little sleepy, I didn't noticed the clothes we left in the bathroom were gone and the bedroom door had been closed.

I walked into the kitchen, Mom and Mi-Ling were sitting at the breakfast table. "Hello, sleepy head. I thought I was going to miss seeing you this morning. I have to head out to the office soon. So do you and Jude have any big plans today?"

"Nothing much" giving Mom a sarcastic grin, "maybe taking a nap."

Getting up and putting her coffee cup and plate in the sink, she came over and have me a kiss on the side of my forehead. "I will not be there long, so I'll be home early and we can take Jude out to dinner." She grabbed her keys and purse off the counter, heading toward the front door.

When it closed, Mi-Ling said, "Conner, clean towels, plus your and Jude's clothes are in the laundry room." She sat down a plate on the table with a few pieces of melon, eggs, bacon and English muffin. She followed with a glass of orange juice as Jude was walking in. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Once seated she served him the same.

"You didn't have to do that." I normally washed my own clothes, an old habit from living with Dad. That was the extent of the conversation as we finished eating. Afterwards I said, "Well, I better get dressed now too." I got up and went to the laundry room. I grabbed the stack of towels with the pajamas folded on top. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed the pajamas were the ones we were wearing last night. Then it hit me, Oh … My … God! These were the ones we were wearing last night and left in the floor of the bathroom! The BIG question in my mind was, who picked up the clothes out of the bathroom and were me and Jude covered up in the bed when they did it? Mi-Ling must have picked up on my panic and she just gave me sly wink, that everything was cool. She must have done it, so I breathed a sigh of relieve as I went to my room.

Jude walked into the bedroom as I finished dressing. "Dude that was a close one." He gave me a curious look and I simply pointed the stack of towels, with our night clothes on top. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he realized what I was communicating. "Take it easy. I wasn't Mom who picked up everything." But that did little to reassure Jude "and we were under the covers so she didn't see anything."

He had a look of guilt on his face, so I took his hand in mine, "Jude last night was … so … amazing! We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but …"

Looking into his eyes, "No buts about it! I have no regrets from last night, and I you shouldn't either. And I am hoping we can do it again! I love you and I just don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do."

Giving me a sly grin, "I wouldn't mind another run at second base." We both just busted out laughing. I am thinking Oh My God! Did just use a baseball cliché to reference sex! Like a lot of teenagers our first foray into sex wasn't really planned, it just happened.

We headed out for the day. Mom did come home early. We dressed nice and went out to eat. Later we rode up to Mulholland Drive in Hollywood. We went to a laser light show at Griffith Observatory and got back home about 11:30pm. Once we got back home Mom went to her bedroom.

I took a shower first while Jude was playing X-Box. I remembered to take a pair of pajama bottoms in with me. I was kind of hoping Jude would join me in the shower again, but he didn't. And I think he looked a little disappointed when I came out with pants on. I settled on the bed and un-paused the game he was playing as be when into the bathroom. As I was laying there thinking, I loved the feel of his bare skin against mine in the shower and the bed last night. I thought about joining him in the shower, but didn't. But I did have a wicked idea, I took off my bottoms and just lay there naked under the covers. I was focused on the game when Jude came out of the shower. I glanced up to see him standing there naked! I didn't noticed he didn't take anything to change into. I pulled the covers back to show him, I was "al naturel". He turned off the lights and slid into bed next to me. After the game was over, we settled down in each other's arms and fell asleep.

The next morning was Friday and our last day in L.A. So, Mom took the day off and chauffeured us around. By the way did I tell you Mom has a convertible mineral gray colored BMW M4? We went to Beverly Hills and rode down Rodeo Drive with the top down. Trying to see if could see any celebrities and a few other L.A. landmarks, the Venice Cannel District, the Capital Records building, the Hollywood Bowl and Hollywood Sign, you know the tourist stuff because Jude had never been to L.A. Before bed that night we went up to the roof for a night swim. I about fell out when Jude suggested we go skinny dipping. But I had to disappoint him, when I reminded him there were security cameras.

"Oh!" was his response.

"But, we can take another shower together afterwards." My suggestion brought a wicked grin to his face. And yes that night, we took a long shower together and made it to second base again.

The next morning Dad drove up and picked us up. He didn't come up the condo, he just waited in the car. The trip home was uneventful. I was glad to be back home for the summer.

Summer flew by, I had Dad enroll me in Anchor Beach for the summer session for the extra credit studies. It would look good on my college applications. We went to the pier, the school sponsored beach party, the mall and the movies. You know the normal stuff teenage boys do in the Summer time. And slept late whenever we could. There was a couple of times we made another run to second base, if you know what I mean.

 **Sophomore Year**

We stated our Sophomore Year in high school. Jude at Anchor Beach and me in Los Angeles. We both worked hard on our academics. I continued to advance in Math and Science. I was taking Chemistry, Trigonometry and Pre-Calculus. I made it to the varsity baseball team. And guess what position I played. That's right SECOND BASE! And the team is on the way to the play offs in the Spring.

Jude continued with his writing. One of his pastimes was to publish stories on Fan about his two favorite television shows, _Glee_ and _Teen Wolf_. He had a bunch of followers and quite a few really good reviews. He would incorporate himself and me in the story lines. Also, on the swim team he had the fastest time for the backstroke.

Our studies and sports got more intense and we were having hard time making time for each other. I couldn't make very many weekend visits during the baseball session. Our 'Jonner' time was in short supply, but we made every minute count when we could be together. It all came to a head when I had to go with the team to an out of town game the night of Cole's Gay Prom. It really hurt my heart I couldn't take Jude. And on top of it we had a big fight about it too.

Also, at school it got out that I was gay. Most couldn't have cared less, but there were a few reactions. Like the comments, "You don't look gay." And some of the guys on the team seem become quite modest in the locker room. You know before they would walk around naked, changing, going to or coming out of the showers. Now they would wrap up in a towel or just not even shower if the was in here. Then, next thing I know I am in the coach's office getting the speech about "disrupting the team unity."

I did some soul searching. I liked living with Mom in L.A., but Jude and Dad were in San Diego. So at the end of the school year, I told mom I wanted to go back and live with Dad. She even offered to buy me a car, but I still told her I wanted to go back to San Diego, unless the car came with Jude. Mom said, "It must be true love for a sixteen year old teenager to turn down a new car for his boyfriend. Does Jude know how lucky he is?"

"No Mom" I answered, "it's me who's the lucky one."

I wish I could tell you that we lived happily ever after. However that would not be the case.


End file.
